


the fight

by perseajackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseajackson/pseuds/perseajackson
Summary: kieran gets into a nasty fight in his third year at hogwarts. so much pent up frustration and irritation mixed with uneasy mental states and migraines leads to consequences devastating to kieran's morale. hopefully things work themselves out, though...





	the fight

**Author's Note:**

> more oc garbage heehee i do not have the energy to explain anything further

Kieran’s head had been pounding long before he found himself in a near  _ brawl _ with some lousy sixth years. It’d been aching terribly all day, ever since he’d woken up that morning, all through his lessons and meals, just a pain thrumming in the centre of his skull and making him feel even more on edge than usual.

Kieran being unable to sit by while the sixth years relentlessly picked on his fellow third year- Abel Cearnway, Kieran thought his name was- was not out of character for him, but he knew that he felt far too close to snapping for the scuffle he engaged in with the sixth years to be just a regular fight. He knew he was swinging harder than he should have been, but the sixth year was trying to fight him back just as hard. And then the kid- the one who Kieran  _ hadn’t _ made eat slugs- had called him a Muggle phrase he’d heard back in the ridiculous homeschooling group Aunt Marcy had enrolled him in.

A  _ sissy. _

And that had set him off. He’d already been so close to snapping, and such an insult was the final straw breaking his flimsy composure. He’d only used his wand to jinx the other student so to keep her out of his way as he physically rolled across the stones, dodging as many blows from the sixth year as possible but managing to get atop him and pummeling his fists into the other kid’s face and chest and arms as he did his best to block.

His blood was rushing in his ears. He was vaguely aware of the crowd of other students gathering around as the sixth year yelled at him and the sounds of their fight aggravated his senses further. He thought he heard his name nearby, but a sharp blow to his jaw and several stinging hits to the center of his face took away any focus that might have honed in on whomever beckoned him.

Time was lost to him, and he felt all the frustration that had been accumulating for  _ days _ inside him spilling out through his body as he fought and snapped at the other student. He was shoved to the ground, but a moment later found him wrestling with the student again, who got another few good hits to him (though he could barely identify  _ where _ because he was already focused on his next aggressive move).

Suddenly, hands grabbed at his shoulders and attempted to grab him from underneath his arms to heave him up, but he managed to shove against them break away, trying to get back to his fight. A voice nearby boomed, “KIERAN DAVIES. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW-” 

His instincts had him turned and firing some hex towards the voice, images of the old Muggle bats who refused to respect him or treat him equally or help the weaker students flashed in his mind, and for a half second, he thought he saw the women there, storming over- until he realized that it was Professor Haywood whose wand easily deflected his hex and Professor Vinici close behind as Professor Haywood was storming over.

And Kieran’s entire body froze as the realization of his actions began to dawn on him. The sixth year punched him hard in the gut, and a familiar voice behind him said something loudly before pulling Kieran to his now unsteady feet. But Kieran couldn’t take his eyes off Professors Haywood and Vinici, particularly Haywood once Kieran noticed how absolutely infuriated the man’s usually kind face now looked. Anger didn’t suit him at all, and it terrified Kieran deep in his bones. His eyes flickered to Professor Vinici again, but this time he noticed another face standing near her- Melody Peterson.

And shame began to settle very quickly into his gut. Professor Haywood was grumbling as he grabbed Kieran by his upper arm and began hauling him out of the courtyard, and it was a miracle that Kieran’s legs stumbled along with him of their own account because Kieran’s attention was otherwise going between those they were leaving behind- they absolutely battered mess of sixth years, Elis giving him a very concerned expression, Professor Vinici with a similar look, and Melody Peterson, whose face Kieran could not read in the slightest. 

He idly noted how much of a mess his foes looked, and he glanced down at his hands, seeing them red and tinged with bruises already. His blood was replaced with freezing water as he realized just how far he’d gone. He’d turned the situation from a fight defending another student into a rage of him taking out his anger on others. Nausea began to turn his stomach. He wasn’t sure he could breathe. He couldn’t think. He only knew the rapid speed of his heart rate and the firm hold of Haywood’s hand on his bicep. The next thing he noticed was Haywood muttering a phrase before pulling Kieran up the steps to the Headmistress’s office, and Kieran felt his mouth go dry.


End file.
